


Jesse's Girl

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (Everyone's 18 but still teenagers), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Confusion, Crushes, F/F, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tumblr Prompt, teen parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Lily develops a crush on Neal...only to realize that maybe she's more interested in the mystery blonde he always hangs out with.





	Jesse's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted by anonymous: Prompt: girl has this all-encompassing crush on a bland basic boy (like we all regrettably do at one point) and is super jealous of this girl he seems to hang around with. But then find out the girl is actually super cute and interesting and smart

“You have to have a crush on _someone_ ,” Aurora pushed one night over drinks. “I mean, you can’t just be single forever, can you?”

 

That was how Lily fell for Neal. She and Aurora had snuck booze into Granny’s, discussing their own crushes. Aurora had it hard for Phillip and she knew she was close to getting him. Neal was the closest thing to what Lily felt to cute. He wore lots of leather, had curly hair and was going through a similar phase of rebellion. Yeah, if she had to be with anyone, she guessed she’d rather it be him.

 

So, she began pursuing him, following him everywhere. When he did go to school, he could normally be found by the bleachers with the other rebels, trying to get a glimpse of him. She slowly built up a friendship with him and things were great.

 

Until she noticed a certain blonde that kept popping up. The first time she approached him, she asked him for twenty bucks. Neal fished it out of his wallet and handed it over with no protest. Lily tilted her head, but didn’t push. It wasn’t any of her business.

 

But then the girl would constantly be around him. He’d laugh at her jokes, hang off her every word. Lily could never hear exactly what they were talking about, she just knew that she didn’t like this girl.

 

Until the blonde ended up on the debate team. Lily saw just how smart she was and she could clearly hold her own. She could take on any topic and make Lily feel like she should be on her side, even on things she had never thought about before.

 

She finally had enough sense to learn the girl’s name: Emma.

 

At first she worried that Emma didn’t like her very much. Every time Lily asked her to hangout outside of school, Emma always claimed to be “busy”. She didn’t think that she and Neal were in a relationship and if they were, it was a shitty one considering how many times he’d flirt with Lily. What 18 year old was always that busy?

 

One Saturday afternoon, Lily got her answer. She headed to the park on her usual bike ride, making a detour through the playground area when she noticed Emma. She was pushing a baby on the swings, a diaper bag by her feet. Lily parked the bike and headed over.

 

“Hey.”

Emma looked up and smiled. “Oh, hey, Lily.”

“Babysitting?”

“No. This is my son, Henry.”

“Your son,” Lily repeated. “Is he…Neal’s kid?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you two still together?”

Emma laughed. “God, no. We had a one night stand and it lead to Henry here, but we’re still good friends. And he helps take care of the kid, which is all I really care about.”

“So, this is why you can never hang out.”

“Kind of. Neal takes him most weekends, but then I have to work. I actually am free this Saturday night, however.”

Lily grinned. “Would you like to get a shake with me at Granny’s?”

“I’d love to.”

 

And so it began. Lily and Emma went out whenever they could. Lily would even go over to Emma’s to hang out with her and Henry. She found herself getting strangely attached to the little bugger. Sometimes, Neal would tag along but eventually he started taking Henry more so Emma could go on proper dates.

 

That’s how Lily finally found her other half.


End file.
